Legendary Saiyan Hero
by HaretaSora
Summary: Just before the destruction of Planet Vegeta a Saiyan mother & father worked to save their newborn child, deciding instead of sending his pod out to space they'd teleport it away to ensure their child lived. With everything of the Saiyan archives in his pod they sent him off, unknowingly sending him to a different universe to become a hero beside the warrior princess of Themyscira


**Summary** : Just before the destruction of Planet Vegeta a Saiyan mother and father worked to save their newborn child, deciding instead of sending his pod out to space they'd teleport it away to ensure their child lived. With everything of the Saiyan archives in his pod they sent him off, unknowingly sending him to a different universe to become a hero beside the warrior princess of Themyscira

 **Pairing** : Harem (Full list at the bottom)

 **Legendary Saiyan Hero**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(** **EDIT/REVISON** **:** As of 8/11 I changed a good number of chunks of story to make it work better under the suggestion of NyaNyaKittyFace as they helped point things out kindly to changes that would be for the better)

 _ **July 4, 2010 - Metropolis**_

A black haired teen sighed as he dodged blasts of ice from Minister Blizzard. His hair was spiky, going out in every direction with two spikey bangs framing his tan skinned face that had three whiskers on each face with his sapphire blue eyes staring ahead of him as he was making his way towards the ice villain.

His name was Naruto and he was a super hero, more specifically the only ever male protégée of Wonder Woman. The way that all came about was solely due to his space pod landing on the Isle of Women when it arrived on earth.

He wasn't sure what made them agree to raise him, a man, on the Isle of Women known as Themyscira but since he was but a baby they had raised him and helped him harness and control most of his powers as a Saiyan.

And when he had turned 13 he had been picked as Wonder Woman's disciple and partner to fight alongside her. He never was one for spandex as his outfit was a pair of black cargo pants, a golden fur pelt tied around his waist, an orange vest with a long sleeve black shirt under it, a pair of silver bracelets that had a blue gem on the back of them that covered nearly all of his forearms, and a pair of black sandals. Although the pelt hid it somewhat, if you looked close enough, one could see a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist under it.

"You think you can stop me!? I will usher in a new Ice Age!" Minister Blizzard yelled, his outfit just as ridiculous as his name, while Naruto continued to weave through blasts.

"Oh for the love of…just shut up!" Naruto yelled as he quickly grew tired of his ranting and burst forward, grabbing Minister Blizzard's collar before hitting him with a strong right hook to knock him out as his other hand blasted and destroyed the villain's ice-gun with a blast of Ki. "Seriously, what is up with villains and ice themes?" he asked as he let the villain drop to the floor.

"Whoa kid! Who are you?" a voice called out, making Naruto turn to see it was the police of the city as the man walked towards him.

"I am Naruto, protégé of Wonder Woman who sent me to deal with this villain" Naruto told them, holding the man out to him before they cuffed the still unconscious Minister Blizzard.

"Wow, I didn't know Wonder Woman had a sidekick" another cop said, making Naruto frown as he looked at him.

"She doesn't I am her protégé, very different" Naruto told them before his phone, a device he really did not like all that much, started to ring making him frown as he fished it out of his pocket to answer. Although it was after a bit of fumbling around with it given he only used the device when he left the island.

"Y-Yes? Hello? I think I answered it" he said, grumbling a bit as he really wasn't too sure.

" _Naruto, it's me Superman. How did things go with Minister Blizzard?_ " the voice of Superman, a friend of Wonder Woman's that he had met in the past, asked as Naruto frowned, expecting and hoping that his mentor had been calling before he started to hover above the ground.

"It went fine, the usual ranting and raving that villains seem to love to do but he wasn't that much of an issue" Naruto said as he watched the cops take the villain away.

" _Diana will be happy to hear you were able to take care of him for her. She had me call you as she's busy with something_ " he said making Naruto smile at the prospect of Diana, the true name of Wonder Woman, being proud of him as for as long as he could remember he's had a massive crush on her.

It probably had something to do with his Saiyan genes and their attraction towards strong women.

The Saiyan race, even in a universe full of various other alien races, were completely unknown. Even the planet he supposedly came from, according to records found in his space pod, was unknown to the Green Lantern corps which would know of it even if it had been destroyed.

Being a Saiyan gave him many benefits as well as various downsides. His abilities were mainly related to Ki, the energy of the body that he could manipulate into blasts and energy techniques. The major downside was related to full moons, which he wasn't allowed out to see after various events in the past.

"She knows very well I am proud to fight by her side and assist her so it is no trouble" he said with a smile as he hoped she'd be proud of how he did it.

" _Look Naruto, I need you to report things to Batman as apparently four other ice themed villains attacked today. They are busy with the induction of their sidekicks but I warned him you'd be coming once you were done. He and the others should all be heading to the Hall of Justice soon so can you head over?_ " he asked as Naruto took to the sky, already heading there.

"Of course Superman, I was quite curious to see how they'd handle their first steps and maybe I'll have to help reign them in if they get too ahead of themselves" Naruto said as he started to fly towards Washington D.C.

" _Yeah that is probably for the best as while Diana was always upfront with you about it merely being a first step, despite you being content with merely helping her only. I have a bad feeling the others weren't so outright with their sidekicks. Not that you are her sidekick or anything_ " Clark quickly said making Naruto nod, glad someone understood for once.

"Don't worry I understand" he said thankful that Diana had always seen him as an equal as she always made sure to make it clear with others as well. "Please tell Batman I'll meet him inside the Hall of Justice since I feel I'd be out of place if I showed up with them out front" Naruto said as he started to fly faster.

" _Will do, fly safe and I'll let Diana know how you handled things_ " Clark said before hanging up and freeing Naruto to fly full speed towards D.C.

 _ **Washington D.C. – Hall of Justice**_

Naruto furrowed his brows in thought as he leaned forward in one of the chairs inside the Hall of Justice as Martian Manhunter sat nearby, them playing a game of chess, while Red Tornado was at the computer in the back of the room.

Red Tornado was an interesting robot with the power to generate powerful, as his name suggested, tornados. He was a fully red robot with a yellow arrow on his head, wearing only a blue cape. He was rather straight faced, not understanding many human things but still an interesting being.

Martian Manhunter, or J'onn J'onzz if going by his Martian name, was a rather friendly alien from Mars and someone he had met many times when working alongside other heroes. The man had dull green skin, red eyes, and no hair, wearing his traditional black outfit with blue cape and the red 'x' over his chest.

"So why didn't you bring your niece? I remember you mentioning her around the others earlier this week" Naruto asked as he made a move while J'onn set down his cup of tea with a smirk and made a move using his telekinesis.

"I want to see how this all goes down and see if these young heroes can handle it and how they react" J'onn said with a slight worried look on his face as it seemed Superman wasn't the only one unsure of how things would go.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine. The kids can handle it well enough" Naruto said making another move before J'onn stood up, Red Tornado also turning towards the door as J'onn nodded to him.

"Wait here Naruto, the others are about to arrive. Oh and checkmate" he added, moving another piece as Naruto looked over the board with a groan.

"I'll beat you one day" he said as chess was never his forte he did know it was a good game to play to get the brain going. With them gone it didn't take them long to return with Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman following J'onn and Red Tornado with their sidekicks in tow.

"…and our fully stocked library" J'onn finished, finishing his explanation of the inner sanctum as Naruto decided to stand up.

"Ah so this is the fresh blood" Naruto said as he walked over to them with a smirk. "Welcome to your first step to working alongside the League" Naruto said as he looked over the four heroes that, while he has never met any of them, he has heard of a few of them.

Robin was someone he heard of before, having worked alongside Batman in the past from time to time when Wonder Woman lent him to the dark knight. Robin was a short 13 year old kid, lean and well-toned with short black hair, a domino mask and the red, yellow, and black outfit that made up his 'Robin' uniform.

Kid Flash was someone he didn't know all the much about given he has never really been to Central City or worked alongside the Flash. He was a 15 year old teen of moderate height with red hair and green eyes. His outfit though was a bit of an eyesore with it being a bright yellow and red combination.

Aqualad was another sidekick he had somewhat heard of in the past but not as intensive as Robin though from what he knew Aqualad was the more mature of some sidekicks he had seen. The 16 year old teen had very short light blonde hair and brown skin, high cheekbones and was lean. He had eel like tattoos wrapping around his arms with visible gills on his neck. His outfit was easier to look at compared to Kid Flash's with a red sleeveless top and blue shorts, all skin tight.

The last sidekick was someone he hadn't really known much at all other than he was Green Arrow's sidekick, which was rather obvious given the bow and arrow. Speedy was an 18 year old teen and was rather tall and muscular, his outfit seeming a bit odd with the old style hat and feather, yellow gloves, and red suit as it all made him think of old-timey Robin Hood.

"Whoa who are you?" Kid Flash asked as the yellow speedster held up his fists ready to fight while Naruto rose a confused eyebrow at him.

"My name is Naruto, I am the protégé of Wonder Woman. I was sent here to give a report on my take down of Minister Blizzard" Naruto said, watching as Kid Flash lowered his guard with a confused look on his face at what he just said.

"Wait Wonder Woman's protégé? You're Wonder Woman's sidekick!? How come we haven't heard of this?!" Kid Flash asked in shock, quickly appearing in front of him in a burst of speed. "Does that mean you live on Themyscira and if so how is living on an island of all hot babes?" he asked before Robin pulled him away and covered his mouth.

"First I am not a sidekick, I am her protégé. Is it that hard to call me as I am? Secondly I'd rather you not refer to the women of Themyscira as 'hot babes'" Naruto said with a heavy glare down at them due to the 'hot babes' comment as Robin held onto the speedster with his hand over his mouth.

"Ignore Kid Flash, he's an idiot" Robin quickly said as Aqualad stepped forward, putting a hand on Kid Flash's chest to move him back a bit before he stepped on anymore toes.

"Do excuse him, he's just surprised to meet you, as are all of us as we never knew Wonder Woman had a protégé" Aqualad said before Naruto sighed and nodded, deciding if the speedster didn't say anymore comments like that he'd drop it.

"It is because I mainly stick to fighting beside my teacher. I don't interact much with the League except for a few of them" Naruto told him as the League did not quite feel like his thing despite being given this 'introduction' like the others in front of him were now going through.

"If you're here does that mean Wonder Woman is?" Robin asked, letting go of Kid Flash as he looked around since he didn't see Wonder Woman around anywhere nearby.

"She is busy elsewhere and sent me off to deal with Minister Blizzard, which I hear is one of many ice villains that have attacked today" Naruto said, turning to Batman who nodded as the dark knight walked up to them.

"Yes and I would like your report on him" Batman said, motioning for him to follow as Naruto nodded and left the others to be amongst themselves.

"Make yourselves at home" the Flash said with a smile, him and the other League members following Batman before all but Speedy taking the offer as they sat down in various chairs to get settled.

"I don't have much to say really, he just prattled on about bringing on an Ice Age. Superman told me though that other ice villains attacked today, right?" he asked as Batman nodded. "That is definitely not a coincidence. How many others were there?" Naruto asked, rubbing his chin as Batman held his hands behind his back.

"Four others consisting of Killer Frost, Icicle Jr, Captain Cold, and Golden Glider with Minister Blizzard making it five. We need to look into that right away" Batman said before looking at him as if to say 'you coming?'

"You want me to come along?" Naruto asked with a raised brow given he's never been really allowed up there due to a certain side effect that seeing the moon did to him along with never really interacting with the League outside occasional info he got from Diana.

"Yes as your connection to Victor Fries as his probation officer will come in handy as well as your recount of things. Victor might be reformed, and be so for a few years, but he might know some things from his past time as a villain" Batman said, referencing Naruto's special role as a probation officer for supervillains.

Victor was one of a few former villains that Naruto was looking after so to speak as at the beginning of him fighting alongside Diana and even before that he was tired of the 'revolving door' set up with things. Instead, with Diana's support, he was allowed to pick various villains he felt could be redeemed and work to better them.

So far things had been wonderful as Victor was one of eight total former villains that he has been looking after with nearly no trouble other than working to help with various mental or emotional problems.

"We also have installed Blutz Wave deflectors, you won't be a risk or in danger" Red Tornado said, referencing a slight danger of his Saiyan genes when it came to Blutz waves, as Naruto nodded as the doors behind them opened and started scan them as he stood in the back.

' _Recognized: Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Aquaman 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16_ ' it listed off before Batman spoke up.

"Allow access, guest. 02 authorization" Batman said before the computer scanned him.

' _Guest recognized_ ' it said before the doors in front of them opened up.

"That's it!?" Speedy yelled, making them turn around Naruto already knowing what this was leading to and, with a shared look with J'onn, so did he. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" he added as he crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, easily noticeable even with the domino mask.

"This is the first step. You've been given access that few others get" Aquaman said as Speedy scoffed.

"Oh really?" he asked motioning to the glass viewing walls above them. "Who cares what side of the glass we are on" he said as Naruto sighed and stepped forward.

"Look Speedy, I do not know you but I let me tell you that you cannot immediately expect to be let in on things from the get go. I've been in your shoes as back when I was 15, four years ago, I got back here for the first time. You have to realize things like this take time as the League members want to go slow to ensure you all are ready and fully prepared for full League missions" Naruto said as the others beside him all nodded. "They want to ensure you don't get seriously hurt when you work alongside the League and trust me, even after four years I still have to keep an eye out when I am brought on League missions with Wonder Woman. The villains you encounter on League missions don't hold back when they are up against League members. They make the normal daily villains look like basic gas station robberies in comparison" he tried to explain as best as he could to the teenager as Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Yes and as Naruto said Roy, you just need to be patient" Green Arrow sad as Speedy glared at the man.

"What I need is respect!" he all but growled out with his tone as Naruto scoffed.

"And you think acting like that will get you respect? Acting like a brat who yells and whines when you don't get your way immediately and then demands what you feel is entitled to you?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward to look eye to eye with Speedy.

"They are treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this" he said, looking Naruto dead in the eyes before he flinched as Naruto let out a bit of his power to add some pressure on him.

"You are acting worse than a child right now honestly boy. You need to stop acting like you deserve everything when you refuse to take the first real step to prove that you can handle it. Stuff like this takes time, patience, and respect. All of which you don't seem to have" Naruto said, staring at him as he let out more pressure, making Speedy fall to his knee before Batman cleared his throat to make him stop, allowing Speedy to breath normally again.

"Today was supposed to be the day where we became full-fledged members of the league" Speedy said, his voice a bit hoarse as Naruto scoffed again, this time rolling his eyes.

"Sorry but what? League members at ages 13 to barely 18? This isn't something they just let anyone into Speedy" Naruto said stepping forward and grabbing Speedy by the collar and back up on his feet before letting go, Green Arrow wanting to stop it once he grabbed his collar but Batman motioning to let it happen.

"If they seriously put you in the League imagine the world's reaction. Headlines saying 'League enacts child soldiers!'. You guys are able to fight alongside your mentors in your home cities but worldwide serious missions like the League goes on isn't a place for kids. I'm 19 and I'm just getting allowed into the serious kind of stuff by my mentors side and even then they want to be careful as villains aren't merciful. Some will kill you if that means they get a chance to win" Naruto said getting up in Speedy's face as this kid could not continue acting like this as it would only lead to him getting cocky and possibly killed, which is why Batman probably didn't try stopping his lecture.

"If you really are being allowed to work with the League do you know that this isn't even their real HQ!? It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop to catch Zeta-beam teleporters to the real HQ, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!" he said as the Leaguers somewhat widened their eyes, looking to Green Arrow who turned to a not pleased Batman.

"I know, I know but I just thought maybe we can make an exception?" he said unsure only for the disapproving look on Batman's face to be a clear 'no'. "Or not" he said with a frown as Aquaman had seen enough.

"I couldn't care less about the Watchtower as I don't go up there because I never feel a need to. You will be let up there, again, in time once you prove you are ready. If you continue to act like this then you never will be" Naruto said in a cold tone as he glared at Speedy as the boy, for lack of a better word, took a step back.

"You are not helping your cause here son," the Atlantean king said trying to diffuse the situation "stand down" he added as he walked towards them, motioning for Naruto to step back who nodded and took a step back as he could feel tensions rising.

Personally he was moments away from punching Speedy but he just always clashed with people like him who were short-tempered and fiery to the point of being cocky and self-entitled. Call it a result from living on Themyscira around the Amazons.

They never taught him anything close to 'all men are bad' like the media loved to believe but merely that anyone has the capacity for showing unpleasant attributes, whether they be male or female. He just always noticed it was men who showed such traits more than women but that wasn't to say they weren't sometimes just as bad.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room! And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy said looking to Green Arrow with a glare. "I thought I was his partner…not anymore" he said as he took off his hat and threw it down, revealing his auburn hair.

"Guess I was wrong about you three, you're not ready" Speedy said as he started to walk off.

Naruto wanted to say something but the look from Batman made him hold his hands up in defense and decide to stay quite before the computer behind them blared its alarm and Superman appeared on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire" he said as the Leaguers and Naruto walked over to the screen with Batman at the controls of the computer.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to-Zatara to Justice League" Batman said before another man interrupted him with his image appearing on the scene beside Superman.

"The Sorcerer of Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response" the magician looking man said as Batman looked back to Superman.

"Superman?" he asked as Superman nodded.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control and I have someone else who can take care of it" Superman said before a whir of machinery buzzed to life to the side of the computer.

" _Recognizing Wonder Woman 03_ " the computer said as Naruto immediately looked over as his mentor stepped through.

"Yes, I believe Naruto can handle it" a woman said said, having been able to overhear things while she was in the process of rematerializing inside the Hall of Justice before she walked towards them.

The woman was stunning and beautiful in every sense of the word with long black hair and stunning blue eyes, her olive skin. She had a well-toned yet muscular build while still sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizeable G cup bust that was contained in a strapless red bustier that was held up with two gold bands that made up her famous 'WW' symbol. Besides that she wore a large gold belt, a pair of blue briefs with some stars on them, red boots, and a golden tiara on her head with along with her lasso of truth on her waist.

She was Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, and his mentor.

"I was thinking the same thing. He's reliable enough to handle this" Batman said as Naruto smiled while Wonder Woman stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them with a smile. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out" he added before the Leaguer's present turned to their sidekicks, Wonder Woman still behind Naruto.

"Stay put" Batman said as he looked to the three remaining sidekicks of the four that had been brought here.

"What!? Why?" Robin asked in shock as this was why they were here.

"This is a League mission" Aquaman said as Flash nodded.

"You're not trained-Since when?!" Flash said before Kid Flash interrupted him making the speedster sigh. "I meant you aren't trained to work a part of this team" he added as Naruto nodded.

"Trust me guys, the thought of getting in sync with the League in fights is tricky, especially since none of you have fought alongside some of them. You don't know their strategies or chain of command of who to listen to, especially with a full League response. Trust me when I say you'll get your chance. Plus I'm not sure how some of you would fair at the aspect of possibly going into space" Naruto said, trying to give them some hope while shutting them down.

"My protégé is right you three, he might not be involved too much in the League but he speaks the truth. Without training and more talks on the matter things would be far too unsafe for you three" Wonder Woman said crossing her arms with a bit of a frown as she did know how eager they were but eagerness often led to harm.

"Yes, you will get other missions, when you are ready" Aquaman said, trying to hammer in the hope part as Batman nodded.

"But for now stay put" Batman said with a serious tone as they started to head out, Wonder Woman gently nudging Naruto to walk on ahead of her towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Bet you are glad you didn't bring you-know-who" Naruto said to J'onn who nodded.

"Indeed" he said as Naruto turned towards his mentor who smiled back

"You know your mission, I expect just as good a result as the one you delivered with Minister Blizzard" she said as Naruto nodded with a serious look in his eyes before Batman pressed buttons into the keypad, setting the coordinates for where the Zeta Tube would take him.

 _ **Project Cadmus – D.C.**_

As Naruto appeared nearby the Project Cadmus Labs he quickly got to work, going into the building to start evacuating those who worked there before investigating the facility for Batman and the others. He sadly couldn't really help the putting out of the fire as he didn't have skills that would help much with it.

He was though able to help the first responders by saving people inside as smoke inhalation wouldn't affect him given Saiyans had an odd ability to hold their breath really long, which allowed him to stay underwater for a long time and even survive in space for a while.

A frown grew on his face as he perked his head up, feeling Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Aqualad's Ki show up in the building. 'Those kids really can't sit still. They are a bit too gung-ho for my liking. Guess I should try and send them home before they get in too much trouble' he thought as he didn't quite mind their want to help since they didn't nearly act like Speed did but the least they could have done was come find him once they arrived.

Though his frown went away and was replaced with a confused look as he suddenly felt them disappear the second they started to head down, what he figured to be, an elevator shaft.

Curious he went to where he felt them last to see an express elevator with the doors forced open. 'Hmmm, definitely not two stories' he thought as he leapt into it, using his flight to ensure he didn't drop straight down.

He did notice though the second he was down below the above top Cadmus he was able to feel a ton of energy sources, enough to give him a bit of a headache. 'God this doesn't spell out anything good' Naruto thought as he quickly dropped down the elevator shaft, quickly finding the level they had went to due to the ripped open elevator doors.

'If only one of those three had their Ki awakened, it'd make this somewhat easier' he thought with a frown as he flew towards the three sidekicks, ignoring everything before he found them only to see they were in the middle of a brawl with grey monster looking imps leaping around and attacking them.

Wasting no time he dropped down hard, landing on one imp before kicking it away and grabbing another of them by the head before blasting it with a point blank Ki blast and tossing its knocked out body away.

Rather than deciding to stay and fight he grabbed Kid Flash's arm threw him out of the fray, blasting away another two imps that were coming after him. Staying silent he continued to weave through imps, their speed impressive but nothing compared to the Amazons as he grabbed and pulled Aqualad out of the way of another imp's attack.

"We're leaving, now" Naruto said, staring at the two sidekicks, ignoring Kid Flash's pointing as he clenched his fists before an invisible force shot out from him to send all the imps that had dove at him all at once away. This easily gave him enough time to grab the two and quickly fly off, making sure to stay enough in the air so they weren't being dragged.

"Ah good, escape route," Naruto said as he was easily able to catch up to Robin who had seemingly hacked an elevator "now get in" Naruto said as he gently tossed, though with his strength it was more a light throw, the two into the elevator that Robin had got for them.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid Flash said with an annoyed look as he rubbed his head, having fallen over when thrown into the elevator.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked, his tone kind of showing he didn't even think about checking on them.

"Argue later about you ditching the others later, close door now" Naruto said as he held out his hand at the creatures that were running down the corridor towards them, a dome of orange light formed around him before it shrunk down to the palm of his hand, becoming an orb of condensed solid orange energy.

" **Destruction Shell** ( ***1** )" Naruto said as the orb fired out, launching into the creatures before exploding just as the doors closed. With the danger no longer present Naruto smiled as he turned around with a smile, seeing the somewhat guilty looking sidekicks who couldn't meet his gaze much, Aqualad being the only one really looking at him.

"So? Want to explain what you all are doing here?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and looked to them, not too happy at them disobeying orders all that much.

Robin and Kid Flash stayed silent, refusing to meet his gaze before Aqualad looked up at him with a frown on his face but determination in his eyes.

"We wished to prove we could do their work and be a part of their team" Aqualad said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the response.

"If you really doing this will prove it them I'm a bit confused but we'll see how the others think about it considering you all disobeyed orders" he said as he looked at the floor number growing meaning they were heading down. "So want to tell me why we are heading down and not up?" Naruto said, looking to Robin who frowned and opened up his hologram computer.

"Project Cadmus is making creatures called G-Gnomes, all with various stats as living weapons. Down on floor 52 there are two projects, Project Kr and Project Ar" Robin said as Naruto stepped forward, leaning over to read through some of the G-Gnome's stats before he saw the two encrypted files.

"Kr, Krypton and Ar, Argon. I have a bad feeling about them if they are at the very bottom floor as that is generally where they keep the most important stuff" Naruto said as the doors opened up. He frowned at the weird fleshy walls and floor around them, weird blister looking sacks all over. "Great, this floor looks like an esophagus….Look if we are going to do this we got to stay hidden and together" Naruto said as he looked to the others, gingerly stepping out of the elevator and thankfully found no weird sound that came when he took a step like he was expecting.

"Wait? You aren't going to force us to head back?" Kid Flash asked as sighed and looked at him with a flat look

"Look you all came this far, I doubt any of you would be willing to turn around now and if I did make you you'd just sneak back in. Plus with how you already got noticed by the people here sending you away might be dangerous, better to have you all close where I can keep an eye on you" Naruto told them as he walked down the hallway while he kept an eye out for anything, the others following him before they all hid behind some canisters.

"So which way?" Aqualad asked as Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two" he said, pulling out a throwing disk as Naruto pointed to their side.

"That way, I can feel two strong energy sources that way. They are undoubtedly asleep due to how calm their energy is but they give off a different feeling than the other creatures down here" Naruto explained as he perked up, looking over as he saw a grey skinned creature with large yellow horns dressed in white scrubs walk forward from the tunnel that thankfully didn't lead towards the energy sources.

"Halt!" it said, its horns glowing red as two canisters lifted off the ground and were quickly throw at the wall behind them, exploding on impact.

Robin was quick to throw his disk only for it to stop in midair to his dismay. "Try and stop Ki!" Naruto yelled as he fired a simple Ki blast at the disk, exploding it and giving them more cover. "Now run" Naruto ordered, the others not needing to be told twice as they ran towards the hallway to their right. While running he looked over his shoulder, frowning as he saw it walking after them, throwing more canisters before seemingly stopping.

"Kid Flash, run ahead and try and find where we need to go!" Naruto ordered, Kid Flash nodding along as he slid down his goggles and burst off ahead of them.

They all kept running as he kept a track on Kid Flash's energy before they turned a corner to see a large door in front of them and Kid Flash and a scientist woman on the floor. He was quick to notice the words 'Project Kr' and 'Project Ar' on the door.

"Go inside Kid Flash, we are right behind you!" Naruto yelled as Kid Flash looked unsure but went on as Naruto grabbed Robin and Aqualad and tossed them through the door before he flew through it with a quick burst of flight.

"Lock it down Robin, now" Naruto said, Robin a bit disoriented from the toss before he got to work on the door.

"I disabled the door, we should be good now" Robin said as Aqualad frowned as he looked around.

"We're trapped" Aqualad said with a frown before Naruto patted him on the back.

"Think of it as we are hunkered down to regroup and strategize. This gives us time to relax an figure something out rather than constantly running around" he told the Atlantean as he understood the teen's worry.

"Ugh guys….you'll want to see this" Kid Flash said as he called them over, pressing a button which lit up the two darkened pods in front of them, immediately making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

Inside the pods were two people, a male looking about 16 and a female looking around her 20's each with three small little grey creatures in glass domes above them.

The male had short black hair and was quite muscular while the female was tall with short blonde hair and an hourglass figure, while still muscular, with what he felt was easily an H cup chest, although he didn't look long as not to stare. The worrying part of both of the people were the fact they wore pure white suits, the boy's being full with the girl's being a long sleeved legless leotard, both with a very, very familiar red 'S' on the front.

"Big k, little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone? But why is the girl's pod marked with the atomic symbol for Argon?" Kid Flash asked as Naruto pointed to the 'S' on the guy's chest.

"Cause the guy is a Kryptonian and the girl is most likely an Argoan. Argoans were an offshoot of Kryptonians from the sister planet of Krypton called Argo. Those 'S's prove it" Naruto said as he looked at Robin along with Aqualad.

"Hack" Aqualad said as Robin nodded quickly plugging in a USB cable from him gloves and into the computer, a red screen popping up as the words 'Bypass' popped up with four Robin faces to show the progress of it.

Once the progress bar was filled, the red images turning green, two files popped up side by side. "Weapon designation Superboy and Galatea. Clones force grown in…16 weeks!" Robin said in shock as he quickly continued reading. "Superboy was grown from DNA acquired from Superman and Galatea from…Supergirl" he added as Naruto frowned.

"Stolen from them but I'm more confused how the DNA from Supergirl was obtained given she's been gone for a few years" Naruto said, hiding his frown as he was one of the very few people knew she had left for the 31st century a few years ago in a mission and decided to stay there in the end….

"There is no way the big guy knows about this…right?" Kid Flash asked as he looked towards Naruto who shook his head, eyes still on the two clones in their pods before he turned away to rejoin the conversation.

"Their solar suit allows them to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" Robin added as Naruto understood the benefit of a suit like that since it means they'd be able to recover and grow in power even without the sun out to do so.

"And these creatures? What is their purpose?" Aqualad asked as he pointed to the three small creatures above the two of them.

"G-Gnomes, telepathic and force-feeding them educations" Robin said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And who knows what else. Safe to say I'm not overjoyed at the thoughts of them making slaves of the 'children' of both Superman and Supergirl" Naruto said as the thought of it made him sick.

"We now should contact the League" Aqualad said, pressing his belt buckle only for nothing to happen besides it lighting up.

"No signal, we are on our own" Robin said as he checked the signal as Naruto frowned.

"The League will be on their way eventually once they realize they have lost contact with me as my mentor will not let this slide. I am not leaving them like this though, it's beyond wrong" Naruto said as he looked to Robin. "Set them free" he added as Aqualad and Kid Flash nodded along to show their agreement with the idea.

As Robin did the technical stuff of freeing them Naruto turned around to watch the pod doors sliding down. The both of them seemed to be awakened quickly, Superboy opening and closing his hands as his body awoke first with Galatea tensing up her shoulders.

Though as their eyes opened Naruto was blindsided as Galatea charged at him, Superboy going for Aqualad causing them to tumble before each was pinning them to the floor. "Crap! They are under orders!" Naruto yelled as he held up his arms to block her punches, causing her to punch his bracelets with them both wincing for different reasons while Robin and Kid Flash tried to help Superboy off of Aqualad.

"Sorry bout this but get off!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands on her stomach, hands quickly glowing before he fired two strong Ki blasts into her, sending her off of him.

As he got up he frowned once he saw Kid Flash get tossed through a glass container, knocking him out before Robin got Superboy off with the help of a gas pellet into his mouth which allowed Aqualad to kick him away.

Naruto didn't keep his eyes off Galatea for long, quickly ducking under a punch of hers as she launched herself back at him. She was attacking him in a fury of hits where, if he wasn't used to fighting Wonder Woman and the other Amazonians, would easily take him out.

"Look we are on your side! We want to free you!" Naruto said as he started to fight back against Galatea, deflecting her punches and turning the flow to where he was attacking and she had to block and dodge. "I don't want to do this but if I have to beat you to calm you down then so be it!" Naruto said as he punched her hard in the gut, creating a powerful Ki blast on impact that fired and launched her back to the far end of the room just as Aqualad swatted Superboy away, knocking him off Robin who promptly passed out.

"Look don't let your guard down, these two won't go down without a hell of a fight. Try and last as long as you can. I don't know how strong they are compared to who they are based off of but if they are I'll pull out all the stops" Naruto said as Aqualad nodded, getting ready as the two clones got back up off the ground.

For now the two didn't feel as strong as he remembered Supergirl being back when they sparred before she left but at the same time he could feel them gradually hitting harder. Plus paired with the fact they were getting more in sync was worrisome.

"Please stop! We are trying to help you!" Aqualad said, trying to get through to them one last time before he had to move quickly to the side to avoid Superboy's punch.

Naruto frowned as he back flipped to avoid her attack, kicking her mid flip to hit her upside the chin and slid back as she charged after him. As he fired Ki blasts at her he quickly found himself making each stronger than the next to try and slow her down and even then she just kept coming and seeming unfazed by them for the most part.

'Damn, seems like I might have to get really serious and fight them' Naruto thought before he had to dodge out of the way as Superboy barreled at him from behind, seemingly having knocked out Aqualad. As he dodged Superboy, Galatea had seemingly taken the chance, leaping at him and grabbing his throat before mercilessly slamming him down repeatedly on the ground.

"I-I….don't….want to….do this" Naruto choked out as he held up his hand, summoning a Destruction Shell in his hand before Superboy appeared and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out before he had a chance to fire it at her.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

" _Time runs short….you must awaken. You must awaken now!_ " a voice yelled in Naruto's head as his eyes shot open to find himself in a pod, hands raised up and bound. He quickly looked around, seeing the other sidekicks nearby in the same situation before he noticed Superboy and Galatea standing in front of them.

"What! What do you want!?" Kid Flash yelled as he looked at Superboy. "Quit staring you are freaking me out!" he added as Naruto groaned.

"Kid Flash, shut up! I got punched by a Kryptonian and my head is pounding!" Naruto barked as he looked at the Kryptonian and Argoan in front of them.

"Yeah Kid Flash and don't piss off the people who could possibly fry us with a look" Robin said as Naruto frowned.

"We only wished to help" Aqualad said as Kid Flash scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah how's that for gratitude? We free you both and you turn on us and another thin-Kid! Please be quiet now" Aqualad interrupted Kid Flash as he gave him a 'be quiet look'.

"I don't believe our friend was in full control of his actions" Aqualad added as Naruto nodded.

"Did those little creatures command you both?" Naruto asked, frowning a bit as he looked at them.

"And what if I-we, were controlled?" Superboy asked as Galatea looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah, is there any way to tell if we weren't in control?" Galatea asked, both their voices being different from their source material.

"They can talk!?" Kid Flash asked in shock as Superboy clenched his fist.

"Yes _they_ can" Superboy said as he glared at Kid Flash who shrunk under the glare.

"What? Not like I said it" he said as Naruto sighed at Kid Flash's lack of tact.

"Please ignore Kid Flash. Those genomorphs in your pods, they taught you things right?" Naruto asked as Galatea nodded and crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

"They taught us enough. We can read, write, and we know the names of things" she said looking at them before her eyes turned to Robin as he leaned forward a bit in his pod.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? The sun?" Robin asked as Superboy relaxed his fist and looked over at the boy wonder.

"Images are implanted in our minds but….no. Neither of us have seen them" Superboy said with a frown which only made Naruto clench his fists, not liking how this all sounded the more he heard from them.

"Do you both know who you are? What you are?" Naruto asked as they looked to one another.

"I am Superboy, a clone, a genomorph made from the DNA of the Superman. To replace him should he perish or destroy him should he turn from the light" Superboy said first before looking to Galatea who looked up at them next.

"I am Galatea, the same as him made from the DNA of the long missing Supergirl. I was made to replace her in time to fill the void she left behind" she said making Naruto frown a bit but nod at.

"To be like Superman is a worthy goal but you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your suit, beyond your pod, and beyond Cadmus" Naruto said, noticing how Superboy was quick to glare at them.

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled in anger as it felt more like one of those kids born in a cult where to them the cult was all they knew.

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the world, the sun" Robin said as Kid Flash cleared his throat.

"Uh I'm pretty sure it's after midnight…but we can show you the moon" Kid Flash said, trying to convince them to be free.

"We can show you, introduce you both, to Superman" Aqualad said, turning to Naruto who smiled and nodded to Superboy and Galatea.

"Yeah, I mean he's friends with my teacher and leader! I can easily get him to show up if I ask her to call him" Naruto said making both of their eyes widen in what he swore was hope before the door opened up behind them and three figures walked in.

The one on the far left from where he was Naruto quickly recognized him as Guardian, a hero while the far right was the woman scientist that was on the ground near Kid Flash when they first arrived while the man in the center screamed 'evil scientist' just by his 'superior than you' aura around him.

"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied" the man in the center said as he crossed his arms, Naruto quickly noticing how all three had the small genomorphs on their shoulders. He also noticed how the ones on either side of the man in the center looked almost in a daze making him quick to guess they were being controlled.

"Start the cloning process" he said, sending the woman ahead as Naruto clenched his fists, trying to summon his Ki before a powerful electrical shock ran through him, making him scream out in pain.

"Don't think of trying to summon that power of yours boy, we have something special around your neck to zap you with electricity equal to a bolt of lightning or two to stop you" the man said, making Naruto glare at him as he panted from the pain of the shock.

"Pass! Batcave is crowded enough" Robin said with a glare.

"And get the weapon back in its pods! Both of them!" he yelled, Guardian walking towards Galatea and Superboy as Naruto glared at the scientist.

"Don't you call either of them an 'it' you asshole!" Naruto yelled, tugging at his restraints as if he could generate Ki right now without getting painfully zapped he would have sent a Ki blast at that asshole scientist.

"Please, help us" Aqualad said as Superboy looked his way, Naruto nodding to Galatea as she looked up at him which made them roll their shoulders at Guardian once he put a hand on either of their shoulders.

"Don't you two start thinking now" the scientist said as his G-Gnome leapt off his shoulder and onto Superboy's, Guardian's going onto Galatea's and their horns glowing which put the two of them in a daze. "See neither of you are real, you are weapons! You both belong to me! To Cadmus, same thing! Now get back in your pods!" he ordered making them both turn and walk out the door like zombies.

Once they left the room the scientist looked to the woman, nodding as she typed in on the console causing two arms to move up in the pods which opened up to made four prongs on each arm which very quickly stabbed into and started electrocuting them.

Naruto grit his teeth, refusing to scream as he glared down the man, in charge while the others screamed in pain as he felt needles pierce him, undoubtedly drawing blood for the cloning process.

"I hope you know what you are doing as the League will be coming and I can promise my mentor will tear this place apart! If we could find this place you can be damn sure the world's greatest detective and a pissed off Amazonian looking for her student will find it!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to break free despite the electrocution making it difficult to even talk.

Naruto focused on his breathing and staying calm as he laid his head back as he noticed Aqualad moving his lips in the pod beside him, making him smile as he figured they had to at least have super hearing.

"Galatea, I don't know what they have told you but you damn well aren't just a mindless weapon. You live, you are yourself. You decide how you live, not some asshole scientist. You might be Supergirl's clone but you are you, no one else. What would she do?" Naruto said in a low tone as he continued to bear the pain, smiling over at Aqualad who weakly smiled back as they hoped their prayer didn't go unanswered.

And, as the massive door was ripped off its hinges by Superboy with Galatea at his side, it seemed they had been quickly answered and the sudden arrival of them stopped the electrocution.

Naruto watched as the two of them walked in after Superboy tossed the door aside. "I told you two to get back in your pods!" the scientist said as he, Guardian, and the horned G-Gnome they fought before saving the two clones rushed at them only for Galatea to rush forward and shove them away.

"Don't give us orders! We are free now and there is nothing you can do about it!" Galatea growled as she turned towards them, both her and Superboy looking at them intently.

"You going to help us or fry?" Kid Flash asked as they both narrowed their eyes.

"Shame, doesn't seem we have heat vision so help seems more of an option" Superboy said as Robin finally freed himself from his restraints, undoubtedly having picked his own lock.

"Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here or he'd have my head for taking so long" Robin complained as he rubbed his wrists with a groan.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight" Kid Flash said as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Not mine but I understand what you are saying" Naruto said, watching Robin press a button on the control console near the side which took the needles out of them and opened their pods.

"Superboy you free Aqualad, Galatea you get Naruto, I'll get Kid Mouth" Robin said as Superboy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't you give me orders either" he said, leaping off as Galatea glared but did the same.

"The word please seems to be kind of suspended until we all get free from here" Naruto groaned as Galatea landed on his pod, quickly breaking the cuffs as she caught him, allowing him to rip the collar off from around his throat. "But I can tell you thanks" Naruto said, smiling at Galatea who helped him to his feet who smiled back.

"No problem, I guess thanks for snapping me out of it and your kind words. Also sorry for attacking you" she said as they leapt down, her still helping him stay up on his feet a bit.

"Eh it's no biggie, its what I get for going easy. Didn't know you'd be that strong or skilled with just waking up and all, next time I know not to hold back and get serious from the get go" he said with a chuckle as with all of them free they rushed out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here!" the scientist yelled with a glare. "I'll have you all back in pods before morning!" he yelled as well before Naruto frowned and pointed a finger towards the spheres of water that had their blood in it.

"Bring it cause now I'm pissed and not going to hold back now to make sure you can't make clones or slaves of any of us. **Beam Shot** ( ***2** )" Naruto said as his finger lit up blue before he fired a beam of Ki into each glass sphere, making them all explode which destroyed their pods and in turn caused a fired to start.

"We are still 42 levels below ground! But if we can make the elevator we can get out!" Aqualad said as they ran down a hallway, the elevator clearly at the end of it before they noticed massive G-Gnomes come out and block their path.

They stopped, turning around only to notice the blister like things on the walls and ceilings to start glowing red and more G-Gnomes emerging from within.

"Great! Everything is after us!" Naruto groaned as he summoned a Destruction Shell in his hand, holding it up to the massive G-Gnome and firing it at its face as it tried to crush them with its fists.

Thankfully the blast knocked it down, giving Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin a window to make progress forward, but he still frowned as there had to be hundreds just in this one hallway and he could feel even more above him.

Though the overwhelming numbers didn't seem to dissuade Galatea or Superboy, them both fighting the massive G-Gnomes that came forward with Superboy mercilessly punching one into the wall repeatedly which caused their tunnel to start to crumble above.

"Superboy! Stop it! You are going to make us get caved in!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Superboy back, the clone attempting to punch him only for Naruto to catch it. "Fighting all these won't get us anywhere but waste energy and give the enemy more time to plan. We must go" he said as he stared down the clone before Superboy nodded and with Galatea they went over to the others where Aqualad had bent open the doors to the elevator shaft.

Kid Flash was quick to go in, hugging a side wall with Robin firing a mini grapping hook line before Naruto hovered nearby, offering a hand to Aqualad only for him to be grabbed by Superboy who leapt up with Galatea leaping up alongside him as a massive G-Gnome tried to attack.

Naruto though frowned as Galatea, Superboy, and Aqualad started to fall only for Naruto to grab ahold of Superboy's and Galatea's hands. "Why can't we fly?" Superboy asked with a frown as he kept them from falling.

"I'm not sure but you can jump really far so that is something. Once out you will have to learn the limits of your powers that's all" Naruto said as he noticed the elevator moving down towards them.

"This will have to be our exit!" Robin warned them as Naruto blasted open the elevator door to sublevel 15 with a Kiai blast, tossing the three he was holding through it before helping Robin and Kid Flash out as well just in time as the elevator zoomed by.

While less in numbers the G-Gnomes were still around, causing them to run down a path to their left. "Go left!" Superboy urged, them deciding to go with his directions as they turned at the next left.

"Turn right next!" Galatea urged next with them following her instructions before they came to a dead-end with a vent the only thing there.

"Great directions you two! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Actually this can work. Robin can you do your hacking thing here?" Naruto asked pointing down at a weird panel near the side of the walkway with only made the boy wonder grow a big smile.

"Oh I know what you are thinking and I am so on board" he said as he looked nearby, also noticing the small panel near the floor, pulling it away to expose the wires of the place and begun to set to work.

"There! Got it. I'll have fake sensors distract them. I also downloaded the floor schematics so I know where to go" Robin said as he leapt up, pulling off the vent's grating as he hopped in with Galatea going in next.

"I'm next!" Kid Flash said, hopping up to go in just as Galatea did before Naruto grabbed him to stop him.

"With your starring, no. You are after Aqaulad with Superboy at the rear to be a warning if they are behind us since Galatea is being in the front for that same reason" Naruto said as Kid Flash pouted a bit and they all made their way inside.

Their trip through the vents was slow but safe, only having to take one or two pauses when either Superboy or Galatea heard G-Gnomes scuttling nearby. As they came out Naruto smiled at the stairwell.

"Okay the closer we get to the top the easier it might be to get us all out of here since all these G-Gnomes are making it hard to focus on other energy sources with these sublevels still blocking my senses a lot" Naruto said as he Kid Flash nodded.

"Well now I got room to move!" he said, moving down his goggles as he burst open the door and ran up them.

Naruto cracked his neck as he leapt up onto the railing and peered down the long flight of stairs. "Might want to hurry as I can see some running up. Superboy you or Galatea at the rear so you can collapse the stairs if need be" Naruto said, his tone showing it was a suggestion as Galatea nodded.

"I will, everyone go on" she said, the others running ahead as Naruto stepped off the railing, floating as Galatea headed up the stairs once they made some distance.

"I'll try and make things easier" Naruto said, pointing down below, his finger glowing again as he shot and destroyed a few staircases, frowning as he noticed some leapt ahead as he did that.

"Thanks but I can get it, go on ahead and make sure the others don't have any trouble" she said, him nodding as he flew up the space in the middle of the spiraling staircase.

He continued, making sure not to rush to far ahead as he head the ground rumble a bit, undoubtedly Galatea breaking off the staircase, before they arrived at the end of the stairs which turned out to be sublevel one.

Naruto frowned as the area was bathed in red light, Kid Flash on the ground having probably run into the thick metal shutters that blocked them out from freedom. "We are cut off from the street" Aqualad said as Kid Flash groaned.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed" he sarcastically said as Robin looked to Naruto.

"Do you think you can bust us out?" Robin asked as Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I could try to destroy the ceiling but without knowing what is above I might get dirt or sewage lines so I'm not too sure. I could also try blasting the shutters but that might take a while to burst through depending on thickness and material" Naruto said before Aqualad shook his head.

"No it would take far too long and be possibly messy and or dangerous" the Atlantean said as he watched Galatea and Superboy try and pry the door open to no avail.

"And I can't hack this fast enough either" Robin said annoyed at it as they turned to see more of the massive G-Gnomes appearing behind them. "This way!" the boy wonder yelled, quickly kicking open a door which they all ran through and down the hallway it was connected to only to stop as Guardian and a bunch more G-Gnomes were waiting for them.

"Rock meet hard place" Naruto groaned as he clenched his firsts and summoned his aura for the coming fight, the others getting ready as well before the small horns of the smallest G-Gnomes started to glow, making an excruciating pain flare in Naruto's head and sending him to a knee where he struggled to stay conscious while the others passed out beside them.

As he fought to stay awake he noticed the large horned G-Gnome in scrubs walk forward, his horns glowing as Galatea and Superboy came to, looking towards him.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Guardian asked, his small G-Gnome fleeing from his shoulder as the pain in Naruto's own head went away but stayed on his knee with the others waking up beside him. He frowned a bit as he noticed Superboy and Galatea stand up, both still looking at the G-Gnome.

"We. Choose. Freedom" Galatea said, Superboy nodding beside her which made the G-Gnome smile with its horns still glowing.

"Feels like fog lifting" Guardian said as he held his head, no longer being under the constant control of the G-Gnomes.

"Guardian?" Aqualad said as the hero nodded with determination in his eyes.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond" he said as the G-Gnomes behind him parted.

"I think not" the scientist from before, undoubtedly Desmond, said as Guardian turned to look at him to see a vial of glowing blue liquid in a vial in his hand. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus" he said before he quickly downed the liquid.

Guardian stepped back as they watched Desmond writhe in pain before he hunched over and started to grow, ripping his shirt, coat, and then own skin to reveal dark grey skin underneath and red eyes with black sclera before he stood back up and roared.

Desmond had become a monster, massive in height as he was now as tall as the massive G-Gnomes that stood nearby and with large muscles. As he roared his skin, save for some on his head, burst off leaving him only in his pants.

"Great, that doesn't look friendly" Naruto said with a frown as Desmond looked towards them with a massive grin on his face.

"Everyone back!" Guardian yelled as he charged at Desmond only for Desmond to literally swat him away like he was a fly and send him flying away and into a wall.

Superboy wasted no time running and leaping at him, hitting him square in the face only for him to be unaffected and hit Superboy hard enough to send him to his knees. Superboy though didn't quit, continuing to launch punches at him until he was hit by Desmond, sending him flying back and skidding along the ground.

Angry, Superboy leapt up, planning to smash down on him only for Desmond to leap at him, grabbing Superboy midair and bursting through the ceiling to the upper levels.

"That is one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin commented, firing a grappling hook up the hole as Kid Flash grabbed onto him.

"You think he planned that?" Kid Flash asked as the others leapt behind them.

"He's a monster, I doubt he's thinking anything more than 'crush' or 'smash'" Naruto said as they appeared on the ground level to see Desmond and Superboy fighting only for Desmond to throw Superboy by the ankles at them for Aqualad to catch.

"Okay guys that thing looks tough, we are really going to have to hit hard and personally I refuse to underestimate my opponent again" Naruto said after having ran after them before he clenched his fists and summoned his aura again, this time it growing much stronger than before.

"So lets see how Desmond handles a Super Saiyan!" Naruto said, cracking his neck as his blue aura flickered gold and he roared, his aura bursting before it became a translucent gold again to show his usual jet black hair now gold with it being spiked up a lot more while his eyes became a much sharper shade of blue.

Everyone was a bit shocked at the sudden change of appearance as well as the slight pressure he gave off around him with his golden aura around him. Galatea smiled a bit at the show of power as he walked towards Desmond.

"Kid Flash you keep him distracted. Superboy and Galatea, you are both with me to take him down. Aqualad and Robin, you two offer support when the windows arise for it. Now lets take this monster down" Naruto said as he burst forward, surprising the others with his speed as he slammed his fist into Desmond's face, this time bringing him to a knee.

Galatea and Superboy weren't far behind, Naruto dropping down to get out of the way as Kid Flash slid behind Desmond between his legs and with a unison punch from the two clones, sent Desmond falling back with the help of Kid Flash propped up behind the massive beast.

"Learned that in kindergarten" Kid Flash said before Naruto pulled him out of the way as Desmond tried to kick at him while Robin threw disks at him which were swatted away.

The two clones continued to try and attack Desmond as he got back up, their punches barely fazing it as Naruto appeared above it and slammed a Destruction Shell into his face, sending him flying back end over end.

But even that wasn't enough as Desmond righted himself and charged Naruto, tackling him into a pillar and punching him repeatedly before another Destruction Shell to the face sent him away with Galatea and Superboy attacking him again.

"This guy just takes everything we give him it seems. Do you think that serum has some bits from Kryptonian invulnerability?" Naruto asked as Kid Flash frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Possible or something cause not even Supee or Gal can faze him" Kid Flash said as they stood back and watched everything they had not even affect him.

"Then we will really have to lay it on him even more until he starts getting fazed" Naruto said as his aura flared around him even stronger, bursting forward to appear behind Desmond with his leg pulled back to launch a strong kick into the man's face. As the kick made contact, a Destruction Shell fired off from his foot and sent him flying and crashing into a nearby support pillar, destroying it in the process.

"Think fast you freak!" Galatea yelled, throwing a large chunk of concrete full strength at the massive creature, it hitting Desmond in the face and making him recoil backwards from it.

"Don't let up!" Robin yelled, throwing a few explosive throwing disks at Desmond before they exploded and acted as the shove to fully knock him over.

Desmond roared in pain and audible anger as he shot back up, grabbing Superboy as he tried to drop down on Desmond with a kick before tossing him away and into another of the support pillars.

"Guys! Robin and Aqualad have a plan" Kid Flash said as he ran back up to them after Naruto helped Superboy out of the destroyed pillar. "We are going to destroy the pillars and drop the building on him. Someone keep his attention and get him onto the X while others destroy some pillars" he told them before dashing off to help Aqualad and Robin.

"You guys take care of the pillars, I can handle keeping his attention" Naruto said, giving both the Super clones a look that told them he could deal with it which got them to rush off. He was barely fazed as Desmond roared at him, getting out of his daze before turning towards the massive beast.

"Bring it you mindless beast!" Naruto yelled at it, summoning Ki into his hands and launching a few blasts to get the man's attention. As the man charged Naruto he easily leapt over him, planting his feet on the ceiling before summoning two large blue orbs of Ki in his hands. " **Double Cannon**!( ***3** )" Naruto yelled as a powerful beam shot out of his hands, blasting into Desmond's back and making him crash down to the ground as while the beam bore into him.

Naruto leapt back and crouched down as he stood upside down on the roof above the X that Kid Flash marked with a thumbs up showing they were ready. He nodded as he put his hand on the roof before he launched off of it with a strong burst of speed to slam his foot down on Desmond's back. The force of the hit made the crater he had created from slamming him into the ground with his Double Cannon even bigger.

Desmond quickly threw him off with a roar, his muscles bulging as his anger only spurred him on more to thrash and throw his arms around to make Naruto jump back so he could stand up. Naruto smiled as Desmond glared at him before Naruto motioned for him to come at him.

This was more than enough to get Desmond to charge at him, making Naruto run to keep leading him towards the X. "Please tell me you are ready!" Naruto called out as he put his hands together in a C as he started to gather Ki in between them.

"Ready! Just make sure he stays there until we say to get out of the way!" Robin called out as Naruto nodded skidded to a stop a bit pas the X, looking up at the ceiling to look at the ball of Ki he had stuck up there earlier.

Desmond seemed to smirk, thinking he had 'caught' his prey before Naruto smirked before he disappeared suddenly as he disappeared in a flicker and sound of rushing air as the telltale signs of one of his techniques

"Sorry Desmond but, while I can't use it all the time, Instant Transmission is great for times like these" Naruto said as Desmond looked up to see him standing back on the roof, his ball of Ki having grown and the energy inside it spinning and whirling around. "Now stay down! **Rasenha**!" Naruto yelled as he fired off a strong beam of Ki that crashed into Desmond who tried to block it with his arms.

The beam, as it bore into him, dropped him down to one knee from the force of it before trying to push back. Though Desmond found himself being pushed back again as the beam started to spin, almost like a drill.

The added force of the spinning beam was enough to break Desmond's guard, allowing the beam to crash into his chest and slam him into the ground on his back. "Naruto! We're ready!" Galatea yelled over to him before he nodded, stopped the attack and leapt back towards them just as Robin's throwing disks went off destroying the last of the pillars and causing the whole building to drop down on them all.

Naruto grunted as he, Superboy, and Galatea shielded the others from the rubble of the building before pushing it off of them. "Well, that's one way of taking care of both Cadmus and Desmond" Naruto said, fading out of his Super Saiyan form.

"Hey look, the moon. That's proof that we keep our promises wouldn't you say?" Naruto said pointing up to moon above them with a smile, thankful that it was only 3/4s full as Galatea and Superboy stared up at it in awe. "And look, here comes the other half" Naruto added as Superman came into the view only to frown as he noticed all of the other Leaguers had also arrived. He wasn't that surprised with the League's sudden arrival given he had gone missing for a while as well as Cadmus, a building under League suspicion, was just suddenly destroyed.

Naruto looked around as he saw them start to land around the edge of the destroyed building they had created. He rubbed the back of his head, looking around at them as he stepped forward once Superman landed, John Stewart setting down Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman behind him with the Flash quickly appearing in his traditional burst of speed.

He though turned his eyes away from the other heroes as he noticed Superboy and Galatea stepping forward towards Superman, their 'S's on display for him to see. The sight of it though made Superman's eyes widen and frown at which as Naruto watched made the two of them falter a bit.

"Are they what I think they are?" Batman asked as Galatea stepped forward first.

"I am Supergirl's clone and he is Superman's" she said as Batman narrowed his eyes as he looked over the group of them.

"Start talking" Batman said, his eyes looking to Naruto who sighed and rubbed the back of his head before he walked over to Batman who he knew would want a full report on.

He groaned as he sat on a pile of rubble, explain things to Batman and a few others as Desmond was taken away by War Hawk, two Green Lanterns, and Captain Atom. He explained from the start of him sensing the other sidekicks arriving, him following them, finding the two clones, nearly being cloned, their escape, and the fight with Desmond who was now labeled Blockbuster.

"So you decided to let the sidekicks go along with this disobedience? Why didn't you get them to return right away?" Batman asked as Naruto nodded as he sat on a pile of rubble to rest a bit.

"Because I couldn't ensure their safety otherwise, sending them back would require me walking them out and by then who knows what Cadmus could have covered up considering they had clones of Superman and Supergirl" he explained, making Batman frown but nod.

"I wasn't being reckless in my choices as in the end it kept them safe. Plus we were able to save two clones that could be weapons if we hadn't run across them" Naruto said, looking over to Galatea and Superboy as they stood with the others. He smiled a bit as Galatea looked their way, waving to him as he waved back while Superboy had his eyes set on Superman as the man of steel stood with J'onn and Diana.

"Do you think the two of them are safe?" Aquaman asked as Naruto immediately nodded.

"Yes, 100 percent. Those two are living beings with their own minds. They helped us get out and refused to obey Cadmus despite it being the only thing they ever knew. They even saved us a few times" Naruto said getting the heroes around him looked to one another as they took his words into consideration.

They though stopped a bit as they watched Superman start to walk towards Superboy and Galatea. Naruto though frowned as the man of steel basically, and awkwardly, avoided really talking to them before flying off.

He frowned at the sight before he noticed Wonder Woman walking over towards him, making him get up off the pile of rubble as he stood for her. "Are you done talking with him Batman? I wish to talk to him myself" Wonder Woman said, making Naruto frown even more at her tone as Batman nodded.

"Yes but please keep it short as I need to address all of them soon" Batman said before he and the others around walked off, leaving him and his mentor alone.

They stood in silence, Naruto refusing to meet her eyes as he didn't want to see the potential disappointment in her eyes. "Look up at me" she ordered, getting his head to slowly look up at her before he saw her smiling at him. "Why do you look so surprised?" she asked, making him rub his arm a bit as he felt a bit unsure.

"To be honest, I was expecting you to be disappointed for not sending them back or fighting like I did against Desmond" he said before she patted him on the shoulder with a kind smile.

"I trust your judgement Naruto, if I didn't after fighting alongside you for so long then that would mean I somehow thought so little of you. In the end you stopped evil and saved innocent lives from the threat of being enslaved by whoever pulling these strings. I am proud of you, especially since you didn't end up relying on that power of yours" she said, squeezing his shoulder before pulling her hand away.

"Whatever comes next know I will support and stand beside you" she added, smirking as she walked over to his side and patted him on the back with enough force to even make him cough a bit with a chuckle. "Now how about we don't keep Batman waiting any longer" she told him before they walked back towards the others and he joined the other sidekicks with her walking back to the other heroes.

Naruto gave Superboy a consoling pat on the back with a smile, wanting to comfort him a bit due to Superman's attitude about him. Though he wasn't able to talk to him due to Batman walking over towards them.

"First off Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear-you should have called" Batman started to say before Flash interrupted him making him frown.

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. And Naruto, you should have stopped them and sent them back immediately as you knew they were not supposed to be there" Batman went on to add as Naruto sighed, really not liking how he was being lectured like this.

"You will not be doing this again" Batman said as Naruto shook his head at it while Aqualad stepped forward.

"I am sorry but we will" Aqualad said, making Naruto smirk at a bit.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman ordered with a stern voice as Aqualad shook his head.

"Apologies my King but no" he said with confidence which caused Aquaman to raise an eyebrow at. "We did good work here tonight, work you trained us to do, together, on our own. We forged something powerful, important" he said as Flash stepped forward.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-six of us" Flash said before Kid Flash interrupted him, including Naruto, Superboy, and Galatea.

"And it's not" Kid Flash added as Robin took a step forward.

"Batman, we are ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin asked as Superboy scoffed with a glare.

"Why let them tell us what to do?!" Superboy said as Galatea nodded and crossed her arms as she looked at the heroes.

"He's right. Either get on board or get out of the way" she added making Naruto chuckle.

"I have to say I agree with then. It reminds me of stories of how the League was formed. My mentor always said she knew the instant she was meant to be a part of it and I get that feeling right now. You'd be stupid to let this fall apart" Naruto said, looking over to Diana who smiled proudly at him before he turned to stare down Batman with a smirk, keeping contact as Batman narrowed his eyes before sighing, showing they had won.

 _ **July 8, 2010 – Happy Harbor – Mount Justice**_

Naruto smiled as he stood alongside the others, wearing their civilian clothes, which for him were a pair of black Converse sneakers, baggy-ish blue jeans, a long sleeved orange shirt that could hide his bracelets under it, and a pair of somewhat thin black frame fake glasses.

The glasses weren't needed for him to see but something Diana had suggested to him to help keep himself hidden somewhat.

As he looked over at the others he noticed Superboy and Galatea's civilian clothes as well, Superboy choosing sneakers, jeans, and a black tight t-shirt with a red superman 'S' on the front while Galatea had decided on a pair of tight jeans, a white tube top that displayed a good amount of cleavage, and a jean jacket that tried to cover a bit of it up.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again since you six are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. But you will do it on League terms" Batman explained as he stood in front of them all with Flash, Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and even his own mentor Wonder Woman all standing behind him.

He couldn't help but look over to Diana, his eyes meeting hers as she noticed him and smiled with a proud look in her eyes at the forming of this group. He had personally expected some kind of lecture about things when they had returned to Themyscira with Galatea but instead she and Hippolyta had merely given him a short warning to be careful and to not go all out, which meant removing his bracelets, unless desperately needed.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary and one other member will be in charge of training as soon as she returns from a mission. I will deploy you on missions" Batman said, Naruto smiling over to Dinah who, while keeping a serious face, did look his way and smile ever so slightly given the two of them knew each other from her time having been brought to Themyscira in the past to help them with something with him.

"Real missions?" Robin asked as Batman nodded, understanding why he was unsure about things.

"Yes but covert" he said before Kid Flash patted Robin on the back, proud things were actually turning out good.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There is a reason we have these big targets on our chest" Flash said as he pointed to his lightning bolt.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that operate on the sly" Aquaman said, Batman nodding along to it to show he was right.

"That is why the seven of you will be that team" Batman said making Naruto smile at.

'This is going to be great, I can just feel it" Naruto said before frowning as he realized something. "Wait, did you say seven?" he asked as Batman motioned behind them just in time for them to see J'onn and a girl arrive via a Zeta tube and walk up.

The girl was a bit shorted than him, green skinned with auburn hair and freckles on her cheeks. She wore an outfit similar to Martian Manhunter in terms of a white shirt with a red 'X' on it, a blue pencil skirt, blue boots and gloves, and a blue cape. She was somewhat petite with a mid B cup chest and rather full lips that were curved up in a smile.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" he introduced as she waved at them shyly.

"Hi" the girl said a bit nervous as she stood beside J'onn who smiled softly.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto, this Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Galatea" Naruto said as he motioned to each of them as he walked towards her, hand on Superboy's shoulder to get him to walk along with him.

"Welcome aboard" Naruto said before she shook his hand with a smile.

"I am honored to be included and…I like your shirt" she said as her cape melted away with the white of her shirt turning orange and her shirt itself growing longer sleeves.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the others around him. "I think you all were wrong earlier, I think today is the day" Naruto said as he had been told how they all thought the 4th of July would be their big start but to him this felt much more important.

"Naruto, a word please" Batman said as Naruto frowned but the Flash waved it off.

"Nothing bad, just come over" the Flash assured as Naruto shrugged and excused himself as he walked towards them, the others starting to talk more with Miss Martian.

"In regards to what I spoke with you about earlier, are you sure you don't want me to make it clear?" Batman asked as Diana nodded.

"He's right, are you sure about this? I think you would be excellent in that position given your experience in Themyscira and the fact you have been on League missions in the past" Diana said before Naruto nodded with a smile, glad she had faith in him.

"I'm really happy that you have so much faith in me but if they are to truly accept it then they must come to it on their own rather than forced. For now we'll just have to let the chips fall where they may" Naruto said as while he looked back to the others before Diana put her hand on his shoulder.

"If that is your wish then we will respect it. Even if it doesn't happen I just know you will do great on this team like you have done by my side" she said, smiling at him as he couldn't help but smile back as he knew this was the first step to something amazing.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **EDIT NOTES:**

So as I said at the start I have made edits/revisions to this chapter due to the insanely helpful review left by _**NyaNyaKittyFace**_ _._ Their review was one of the most helpful ones I have ever had given to me as they gave constructive criticism, wasn't rude or hateful, and suggested ways to change things

Major changes:

Naruto isn't a known hero really to people as he is only known to about five League members (Batman, Superman, Dinah, J'onn, and Vixen – all for good reasons). This allows things to feel fleshed out I feel so its them all learning about him instead of like "Oh we know you, what's up man" you know?

Naruto's Legendary Super Saiyan form wasn't revealed, it was hinted at and will be more so over time but won't show up until later I think. He won't have full control over it but like in the original version it'll be a short period of clarity where he can somewhat control it

Another change is how Naruto was kept in his tube, the collar being something they set up for him. You might be wondering how they have something to restrain him if he isn't well known, well one member of the Light knows of him due to a personal encounter and if you read Jump City Saiyan you should know as Naruto hurt him with his first SS transformation in that fic as well

Last real change was Instant Transmission since the meta-gene is a big thing on this earth I made it where that interferes with Ki, making their levels too low for Naruto to teleport to. He can still set up "markers" of sorts with balls of his own Ki but they don't last long and can't be long distance. Soon he'll teach some people who don't have the meta-gene to access Ki so he can use them as targets but until then he settles for short warps

 **-EDIT NOTES END-**

Now first thing I want to make clear, SS and LSS are multipliers aka just using them doesn't instantly make him OP. Think of it this way, if Goten got SS-Blue would he instantly be OP? No because while it is a big multiplier if there isn't much to work off of in terms of power it doesn't have impact. LSS is a strong multiplier as I see it being a rising one that goes up the longer in the form but his control also goes down with it.

Plus Naruto at 19 hasn't nearly been through anything Goku or Broly have been through so there'd be no way he'd be at their levels right now. Give him time and experience and he will grow as **Saiyans do not instantly equal OP**. I bolded it cause a lot of you yell at me and cuss at me for "making Saiyans weak" which by the way does not deserve me getting cussed out in reviews

Now onto actual story notes

So as you see there are some major differences between this Naruto and TT Naruto where this Naruto is a Legendary Super Saiyan with minor control over his Berserker form but even his control isn't perfect as he has to severely focus to keep in control.

Also I made a massive change in terms of him being raised on Themyscira and not by Superman and the Kents. This I feel will differentiate the story from Jump City while still keeping the base idea of 'Saiyan Naruto in the DC world' at its core you know?

I'd also like to point out the reason why he was allowed on Themyscira will be revealed later on it isn't just a random whim to break their rules. And no it does not involve any of the Greek gods making them do it

As for what universe he is in I will only say it is neither the 6th nor 7th universes but I will keep it quiet until comes a time to truly reveal it. (Do **NOT** make guesses as that just turns my reviews to spam. You can guess **ONLY IF** there is more to your review than just 'Good chapter' and then your guess)

Also in regards to his ability to use Instant Transmission I had the idea that maybe Minato was a master of using it, able to use it without the hands to the forehead or a delay so he'd leave Naruto with the notes on how to use it for Naruto to have when he grew up.

As you can see I am incorporating bits of JLU into it with how Kara is in the 31st century and an Argoan instead of a Kryptonian like she often is written as alongside Galatea being a thing only her existence and personality will be tweaked here and there (not too much but just to make her fit better on the team). Galatea will essentially be Power Girl in terms of hero identity and whatnot since she does look like Power Girl already

I really hope I did this justice (yes pun, deal with it) and it came out as good as I feel it did. I personally like how things felt but let me know what you all think please

Like my TT/DBZ story I have a lot planned for this story and this version of Naruto.

In terms of my pairing I have plans to make all the girls work as well as realistic reasons for why they all fell for him. Romance is something I plan beyond extensively to make it work. I am 100% confident I can handle it all given I have it all worked out

Mighty Endowed is a character I am pretty sure I might be the first person to use her in a pairing.

Also whether or not Zatanna is added I am boosting her up to being 17 at the start instead of 14 as either way she won't be with Robin so no need to make her that young

 ***1** – This is basically Naruto's version of Broly's Eraser Cannon, orange instead of green.

* **2** – Frieza's Death Beam but blue

 ***3** – Trunk's Buster Cannon, and yes I know I have the word Double in it but no its not Double Buster as I like Buster Cannon better

 **Pairings** :

Naruto x Galatea, Artemis, M'gann, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Vixen, Cheshire, Ivy, Harley, Tuppence, Grail, Crush, Mighty Endowed (Maybe) Zatanna

Superboy x Wonder Girl

Wally x Spoiler

Robin x Batgirl

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
